


Mr. Biggles

by doctorandmein221b



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize in advance, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and john has a cat, dog parks, karkat has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorandmein221b/pseuds/doctorandmein221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We met in a dog park where you were trying to walk your cat and seriously who even does that" AU prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Biggles

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt and I thought of Johnkat and it just had to happen so here you guys go. (It's really tiny I'm sorry I seriously wrote it at 2 in the morning.)

Karkat closed his front door and hopped down his porch, a leash in his right hand and his young corgi trailing behind him. The dog looked up at him, his long tongue handing out of his mouth and a broad smile spreading across his face. A ghost of a grin graced Karkat's face as he leaned over to run his fingers through the dog's short fur. The corgi had tiny legs that he was pretty sure didn’t even have knees making the dog only about a foot tall. He bounded happily behind Karkat, licking his foot.

 "Come on, Yang," Karkat started to walk away from the house, and his dog quickly following. He lived right next to the city dog park, and he had started the tradition of taking Yang there every other night about a year before. He would have gone during the day, but he couldn't stand the pompous people who normally visited the park, so he opted to the darkness when strangers were less likely to be there. He rarely saw anyone on his nightly strolls.

 The sun had set about an hour before, the moon barely beginning its journey across the sky. The dark clouds were painting the night with shades of grey and blue and Karkat could see the park about a block away.

 The dog park was a large, open space speckled with trees, shrubs, and benches. A field of grass climbed over small hills that stretched across the entirety of the park.

 Karkat opened the gate that led inside and unhooked Yang's leash. The dog yipped happily as Karkat threw him a small treat, jumping in the air and catching it in his mouth. He then ran through the nearby trees and began sniffing at their roots. His head suddenly snapped up and he looked in the opposite direction before letting out a sharp bark and bolting off, leaving his owner completely stunned. Karkat cursed and then sprinted after the corgi, who was already far ahead.

 When Karkat finally caught up to his hyperactive dog, he was faced with a young man about the same age as him and a cat who was hissing furiously. The dog was barking continuously at the feline and Karkat wrapped his hand around his collar, holding him back.

 The boy standing nearby quickly caught Karkat's attention. He had windswept, raven hair and glasses that framed bright blue eyes. Two buckteeth bit at his bottom lip and his eyes were wide. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and his left hand fiddled with it nervously. He held a leash in his right hand that led to the hissing feline. His eyes flicked from his cat to the dog then to Karkat, his face laced with guilt and surprise. Karkat realized he’d been staring for a little too long and snapped back to reality.

 "Why the fuck," Karkat practically growled at the boy, "are you walking your cat at the  _dog park._ "

 "Because Mr. Biggles like to go on walks?" the boy shrugged, hands raised, clearly embarrassed.

 "Oh my god who the hell even does that," Karkat said quietly in dismay.

 "I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would be here at night," the boy tried to explain.

 "It's a fucking  _dog_ park," Karkat continued, turning to Yang, "I thought we had escaped all the weirdos by coming here at night what happened."

 The boy began to laugh, a happy giggle that made Karkat look up from his dog. "Seriously though, I'm sorry. My cat is a weird little guy, I'm pretty sure he thinks he's a dog. He likes walks okay, I don’t know why. I just moved here, so I wanted to check out the pet park-"

 " _Dog_ park," Karkat interrupted with a smug smile, correcting the boy, "it's a dog park."

 "Okay yeah, that's true," a bright smile spread across the boy’s face.

 "You're an idiot," Karkat said, shaking his head.

 "Also true," the boy laughed again and Karkat rolled his eyes with a small grin. The boy held out his hand. "John Egbert."

 Karkat raised an eyebrow, shaking John's hand. "Karkat Vantas."

 "Nice to meet you, Karkat."

 "Yeah whatever, Egderp," Karkat stood up, having clipped Yang's leash back on. John reached down and picked up his hissing cat who flailed with claws extended in his arms. “Mr. - what was it? Biddles?”

 “Biggles. Mr. Biggles,” John clarified.

 “You named your cat Mr. Biggles.”

 John’s face turned a little red. The cat in his arm let out an angry yowl, seemingly insulted by Karkat’s words. “Actually, it was my little sister Jade who named him; I had nothing to do with it.”

 Karkat laughed, tsking to himself. “Excuses, excuses.”

 “I swear!” John insisted with a grin. Karkat smiled and rolled his eyes.

 "Okay sure, whatever you say Egderp. So do you plan on bringing your horribly named cat back here again tomorrow?"

 John's smile grew wider. "Depends."

 "On what?" Karkat asked.

 "Will you be here?"

 Heat rushed to Karkat's face and he laughed. He locked eyes with the piercing blue that gazed at him. "Sure, why not?"


End file.
